buddyandpivotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Buddy and Pivots
The Buddy and Pivots Show is a Flash-animated created by BuddyComics and ThePivotsXXD. The show is a sitcom about Buddy, a 14-year-old cartoonist, and Pivots, a 15-year-old animator, two friends on the internet who become roommates. The series started after a conversation on MSN, where the two decided to collaborate and make a series together. The crew consists of only the two as Austin voices and writes and Jordan voices, writes, and animates. The YouTube channel was launched on March 15, 2011, with the first of three promos released three days later, on March 18, 2011. The pilot episode of the series will officially premiere on August 7, 2011, while the series that follows it in November of that year. Few background characters are being drawn out. The show plans on having few guest voices for special episodes. The show plans on releasing an episode every other week on a Thursday. The show also hopes to have 10 episodes per season depending on productivity and how popular the show gets. Overview Around the start of 2011, Austin and Jordan became great friends. Through Skype and Windows Live, the two communicated very often and they thought of making an animated series together. On March 15, 2011, the duo both announced they would begin production on a series called The Buddy and Pivots Show, with the launch of a YouTube account under the name "BuddyPivotsTV". Three days later, Jordan animated a quick promo to give people an idea of the series with Buddy (voiced by Austin) asking Jordan if his socks are working. This short video marked Austin's first voice role online. The anticipation of the show made show production begin that Summer. Production for the pilot began on May 29, 2011, with some script writing and character designs. Animating started in June as did Austin's voicing, since Jordan had already finished his. The pilot premiered online on YouTube, deviantART, and Newgrounds on August 7, 2011 to positive reviews and a fair amount of viewership. With the pilot not being part of the first season, the first season will air later, presumably in November 2011, with the first episode "Buddy's Anatomy", followed by nine more episodes. The first season will include more voices, more characters, and the addition of a background artist, as well as more music, mostly in "TechnoPals". Credits Cast *BuddyComics as Buddy, Additonal Voices (11 episodes) *ThePivotsXXD as Pivots, Mr. Boss, Additional Voices (11 episodes) *Moon-manUnit-42 as Neil Castleberry (1 episode) *Star Melody Terrell as Brittany (1 episode) *Anti-Dark-Heart as Patricia (1 episode) *Lockheart9 as Therapist (1 episode) *JWurldStudios as Pizza Guy (1 episode) Crew *BuddyComics - writer (6 episodes), executive producer, co-creator *ThePivotsXXD - animator, writer (6 episodes), director, executive producer, co-creator *Jomillex - background artist Characters *'Buddy '''is one of the two titular characters in The Buddy and Pivots Show''. Buddy is 14 and is Pivots' roommate. Loosely based on his real-life counterpart Austin, or BuddyComics, Buddy shares many qualities similar to how the actual Buddy acts. Buddy is an aspiring cartoonist, enjoys wearing fancy clothes, and acts very goofy. Buddy is voiced by Austin, co-creator and writer of the show. *'Pivots '''is the other half of the duo of main characters in ''The Buddy and Pivots Show. Pivots is 15 and owns the house he and Buddy share. Pivots is fairly similar to his actual self, Jordan, also known as ThePivotsXXD. Pivots is an animator, typically wears nice clothes, and is more of the "straight man" role of the two. Pivots is voiced by Jordan, who animates, writes, directs, and co-creates. *'Mr. Boss' is Buddy's boss and the man in charge of the local cartooning company. He has an aggressive attitude, which seems to conflict with Buddy's many antics in the workplace. Mr. Boss deeply hates Buddy and his first name is unknown in the series. He first appears in "What the Luck?", where he reluctantly gives Buddy a job. He is voiced by Jordan, who voices a number of characters. *'Jancy '''is Buddy and Pivots' hippie next-door neighbor. Jancy is a stereotype of hippies in the 60's and 70's and is the representation of a stoner. Jancy smokes all kinds of ways, which is very unsettling to the neighbors. Jancy makes regular appearances on the show, where his attitude and ways of life affect the episode. Jancy's voice has not been decided as of now. *'Neil Castleberry 'is Buddy and Pivots' British neighbor. Not much is known about him so far, but Jordan said that he will be voiced by Jack Evans, also known as Moon-manUnit-42. Episodes ''Main article: List of episodes Production The Buddy and Pivots Show ''is heavily influenced and is inspired by show like The Odd Couple and ''Seinfeld. The show is also influenced by many cartoons like ''Looney Tunes ''and the works of Walt Disney. The show has a staff consisting of only the two, Austin and Jordan. Austin primarily writes the scripts, co-creates the series, and has some minor voicing roles. Jordan writes as well, but directs and animates himself, co-creates, and has more voice roles. The show is animated by Jordan in the popular animating program Adobe Flash, used by many animators. The writing process is very interesting as most of the dialogue and sequences are improvised, which is the way Austin often writes scripts. The show will start having guest voices in the middle of the season, as well as a new theme song. While Jordan does most of the production work, Buddy does more promotional work, like making sites and accounts for the show, designing logos and sequences, and advertising the show to the Internet. Reception Before and after the release of the pilot, the show has built up a strong fanbase, who sent the two fan art through deviantART or comment very positively. The pilot has received high praise after its official release online. The users on deviantART and YouTube commented on how the humor of the episode was great as well as the animation done by ThePivotsXXD. The episode is doing well in pageviews as it is getting higher and higher. External links *http://www.youtube.com/user/buddypivotstv *http://buddypivots.tumblr.com/ *http://buddyandpivots.deviantart.com/ Category:Shows